


Evil Unlike The Myth

by Katophoenix



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Gap Filler, Gen, Horror, Minor Character Death, Murder, Romance Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katophoenix/pseuds/Katophoenix
Summary: He had been shot several times, taking a devastating fall from a second-story balcony. Yet he had disappeared from right beneath Dr. Loomis's nose. Evil itself was free to run amok. With law enforcement on patrol and a determined doctor on his heels, just how far could Myers go? Meanwhile, Laurie is left to pick up the fallen pieces of her life.Takes place between Halloween 1978 and Halloween 2018.Borrowing characters from Dead by Daylight to act as cannon fodder. You don't need to know anything about the game to read this, even with the romance. Especially since we don't know who Laurie had a kid with.
Relationships: Jake Park/Laurie Strode
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Evil Unlike The Myth

People; scattered about in a hurried yet organized manner as they traversed the white hallways and rooms. A scenery he was all too familiar with. Despite the similarities, the building held a different purpose than his forced adolescence home. Instead, this place was for healing physical wounds rather than the mental. Ones not dissimilar to those he had inflicted to his obsession the night prior. Unlike her friends who were suited to the morgue.

Laurie had nearly landed herself in a similar position if he had chosen to go that far. The man having purposefully avoided killing her. He wished to postpone such a thing until that doctor of his showed his face. Took the old man long enough. He could only “die” and miss his target so many times before it became both obvious and comical. Thankfully, it didn't hit that point… mostly. It all did seem rather humorous to him, but of course, he was the one wielding the knife. 

And now she lay in her hospital bed. The upper half of her body could be seen clearly from the 2nd-floor window along with Dr. Loomis sitting across from her. His lips were easy to read, the man more theatrical than Michael. He could hazard a guess that some of his own love for dramatics came from him growing up. He was questioning her, most likely trying to gather intel on him. His fierce passion in ensuring either his death or life-long confinement was well known to all, including Michael himself.

If his face wasn’t as stoic and expressionless as the mask he had worn that night, he might have smiled at the thought. But, that wasn’t him. Unsurprisingly, he found himself unable to do so despite the hint of amusement he felt. The feeling sparked from knowing that no matter how hard the poor doctor tried, he could do nothing but blindly stumble about behind his trail.

After such a night he’d have to find a new obsession, new prey to stalk and fill with delightful paranoia. Laurie had her fill. Maybe in the future he could revisit her but for now, too much security. It wouldn’t be nearly as enjoyable when she was expecting it either, no element of surprise to work with. He’d have to let time do its work, which was never an issue for him with his ungodly amount of patience. 

Too bad he could no longer stay at his childhood home. It would be unwise to go back with the police hunting his head. Not that he required to beyond nostalgia. He had gotten what he wanted, reenacting his first kill for his own private desires. He ideally wondered just how much Loomis had figured out. How those above him in authority were reacting. He had always been right, yet they never listened. A psychiatrist now playing detective, maybe now they would listen, not that it would do them any good.

A light breeze brushed past his curls, body almost inhumanly still as he continued to stare at the scene unfolding in the distance. He stood on the sidewalk opposite the building, simply looking in from the outside. Using their lips and expressions to decipher all he needed to know. Along with the pleasant look that overcame the doctor’s face as he looked from the window. It had taken a moment before their eyes locked, realization contorting the man’s face into one of many emotions well Michael’s simply remained the same.

He waited a moment, watching Loomis call to someone he couldn’t see as Laurie’s face shifted into a panic. He had no intention of doing physical harm at the moment, simply observing and planning until the right timing. When no eyes were upon him and the traffic lined just right, he removed himself from view well none could see him, leaving an empty space where he stood.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader, this short conception piece has been sitting in my drafts for a year now and I still enjoy what I've written. I don't know when I'll return to this plot but I wanted to post this as a starter, or an appetizer if you will. Rest assured I have been sitting on this idea for several years now, so it's something I very much want to complete. The only real issue currently in the way is the fact full-time retail drains one's motivation and general life very quickly. I do not plan to stay there forever and my projects will be completed, one day.


End file.
